


Experimenting in the Bedroom

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breathplay, Experimenting Teens, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Porn Watching, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #8: Pairing Order: RusAme/Prompt: Horny Teens AU/Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting in the Bedroom

"Hey…" Alfred murmured as he played with Ivan's hair, his best friend sprawled lazily across his lap as he played the latest Pokemon on Alfred's DS. Ivan hummed, flicking his gaze up at the television when there was a particularly loud explosion in the movie, neither of them highly impressed with the Hollywood antics. Alfred's bed was soft and warm, his glow in the dark stars on the ceiling shining down on the star-spangled comforter. Alfred held his tongue for a moment, his hand settling on Ivan's head, making his friend look up.

"What is it?"

"You wanna like… watch porn or something?" Alfred asked plainly, the question rolling off with bizarre ease, Ivan just staring back at Alfred's indifferent look. After a moment of silence Ivan simply shrugged, sitting up from Alfred's lap so they could resettle.

"Sure, I guess. Why not?"

"You brought your headphones right?" Alfred asked as he flopped over, pants stretching over his ass as he reached for his laptop and earbuds. Ivan shook his head, scooting aside and then clambering next to Alfred as his best friend got set up. "That's fine, we'll just share mine I guess."

"Da," Ivan accepted, taking the offered bud as Alfred opened up the internet. Wriggling under the sheets, Ivan watched as his friend scuttled to the door, turning the lights all the way off and making sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Rejoining his friend, Alfred swallowed nervously.

"So uh, you know any good websites?"

"I think there is one… Ah, Bluetube or something."

"I thought it was Redtube?"

"Oh, da, that one."

After a quick test to make sure they got the right website, the boys could only stare at the tanned and sweaty flesh presented to them, images of all scandalous natures glaring brightly from the screen. "Woah," Alfred swallowed, honing in on a blond woman in the middle of ecstasy at the top of the screen. "Look at her boobs, they're like…!"

"Da," came Ivan's short reply, before he took control of the trackpad and worked it over to the video drop down menu. "What should we watch?"

"Wow, there's so many," Alfred commented wondrously, blinking in surprise as all of the search options came up. Blonds, Brunettes, Toys, Asians… They skimmed the list for a while before Alfred pointed to one. "Hey, let's try that!"

"'Creampie'?" Ivan murmured, curiously opening the tab as he snuggled closer to him. Video after video popped up, each one making Ivan's heart race faster. Alfred seemed thoroughly intrigued by the images of soft skin and creamy white, directing their mouse to the first video.

The teens huddled close, Alfred lazily clicking the mature warnings away as the video loaded up. Alfred glanced at his friend, watching Ivan's face illuminate with the glow from the laptop as soft cooing noises whispered into their ears. The woman, apparently the star of this film, groaned and whimpered on the video, Ivan's eyes widening at the sheer size of what was being put into her.

"I-is that healthy?" he asked, pointing at the screen and earning a shrug from Alfred.

"I guess so. It must be hard to wear pants if he's got that between his legs," Alfred shrugged, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder as they curled up around the laptop.

"Da…" Ivan murmured, rubbing his cheek into Alfred's soft hair as his best friend snuggled closer, taking the edge of the blanket between his fingers. The soothing sound of Alfred rubbing his thumb over the worn blanket was comforting to Ivan, Alfred's anxious tic having grown on him over the years. The film was only a few minutes long, probably some kind of preview for a much longer production. The two teens suddenly went still as the video reached climax, the actress mewling sweetly as… as…

"O-oh," Alfred blushed a hot scarlett, jerking up from where he had been lying on Ivan. Even his friend froze up at the sight of… Ribbons of cum splurted onto the woman, dribbling down the insides of her thighs and from her hole and…

"Oh," Ivan agreed, covering his mouth when a breathy whimper nearly escaped. The movement didn't stop the noise however, and blood rushed down to his groin when Alfred looked at him curiously. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Alfred swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"Uh, you can uh… take care of that. It's cool," Alfred fumbled for the right words, settling back down as Ivan nodded dumbly. Alfred did his best, in the end just pretending he wasn't looking when Ivan slipped his hands down into his pants. It was difficult, especially when Ivan shuddered and whimpered oh-so-quietly.

"What should we watch next?" Alfred asked, taking control of the laptop with only slightly shaking hands. Ivan shrugged noncommittally, biting down on his scarf to keep himself quiet. Shuddering and trying to ignore his friend as he scrolled back up the main selection page. Without further input from Ivan, he decided to go for blow jobs.

"Nhm," Ivan groaned as his consent to the video Alfred hesitated over, the boys resettling as the groans filled their ears again. Another blond, this time bent in front of the man with such lust in her eyes that Alfred wasn't sure to laugh or shiver, hurriedly disrobed her partner, pumping his—

"Oh my fucking God!" Alfred whined, pausing the video so he could complain to Ivan. "Look at it! Oh my  _Gooooood_! That has to be photoshopped, I mean!  _Oh my GOD_!"

"Fredka," Ivan whimpered, voice imploring his friend to calm down. "They are adults, I… I am sure a size like that is just norma-"

"IVAN!" Alfred nearly screeched, grabbing his friend and shaking him violently, worked up in a tizzy as he gestured wildly at the screen. "Are you even looking?! There's no way! Oh my God! That's like, like a King Kong dong!"

"Fredka!" Ivan gasped, suddenly yanking his hand out of his sweatpants and smothering Alfred with it. They tussled for a moment or two until Alfred stilled under Ivan's grip, cheeks flushed as he struggled to breathe. "Your family will hear us, be quiet!"

Alfred gasped weakly, blood pooling in his groin when oxygen failed to fill his lungs and as… Ivan pulled back with a huff, cheeks red in embarrassment as he made sure to cover his groin again. "Oh my God, I-Ivan…!"

"I-" his friend fumbled, suddenly self-conscious as Alfred stared at him from among the pillows, sprawled out carelessly next to Ivan. "I am sorry. We should watch something else."

"U-uh, yeah. Right," Alfred swallowed, touching his lips curiously as he shifted to sit up again. He ran his fingers through his hair, shivering as he straightened out his clothing. Ivan wasn't looking at him any longer, hands protectively covering himself. Alfred shifted and squirmed a little, tabbing back to the select screen. "Uh… Want to maybe, like… try this one?"

Ivan shrugged and didn't reply, giving Alfred enough of a yes to click on the new selection. Kink. Despite their awkward little spat mere moments before, their eyes locked onto the screen at the sight of flesh and leather and oddly coloredthings being put into places they shouldn't belong in… Or should. Neither knew exactly what was going on in most of them.

"Woah," Alfred blushed, staring at the red face of a model with something obviously too tight around her neck, her arms and legs bound and spread wide on whatever set she was in. Without waiting for approval, he started up the video.

It started a lot slower than the other ones did, the dominant man teasing his female counterpart with dirty words that got Alfred's heart fluttering and groin twisting with uncomfortable heat. He squirmed, suddenly aware of how hard he was at that point. Chancing a quick peak at Ivan, he was glad to know that the video wasn't affecting only him.

The woman's pained yet pleasured cries pierced into their ears, Alfred fidgeting a little closer when Ivan had to shut his eyes for a minute. Silence reigned between them, interrupted only by feminine pleas for 'more' and 'harder', Alfred deftly lay his hand over Ivan's groin, licking his lips as he touched the hands that had roughed him up only slightly. Ivan stiffened, shooting Alfred a scared, wide-eyed look of nervous anxiety.

"R-relax. I just… thought you might want help," Alfred mumbled stupidly, feeling his friend up as Ivan groaned a little louder. Tuning the video out, Alfred easily stroked and pumped Ivan, the other teen wriggling and gasping weakly on his bed. "D-does it feel good?"

Groaning and nodding hurriedly, Ivan keened low in his throat, jerking his hips to meet Alfred's hand as he slid it up and down better. Alfred licked his lips again, finding them somehow salty before remembering, oh yes, Ivan's hands had been there….

Unable to stop his blush, Alfred hurriedly looked back at the computer screen, only to gasp and flush darker. Something… Something about the way the woman groaned pitifully, something about the redness in her cheeks, something about the man choking her made Alfred's groin twitch with desperate want. He shuddered, hand jerking over Ivan and making his friend cry out.

Hey, wait a minute…

"Ivan," Alfred shivered despite himself, trembling as he stared at his friend, Ivan cracking an eye open to watch him. The look on his face asked him to continue. "Can I use your scarf?"

"Wh—what? What for?" Ivan groaned weakly, gasping as Alfred's clumsy but pleasurable hand distracted him. Alfred bit his lip, feeling warm and hot all over as he stared down at his friend.

"Just let me borrow it. P-please."

Ivan shakily unwound it from his neck, groaning unhappily when Alfred let go of his cock. "Why do you need it?"

"Wrap it around my neck and choke me."

"What!" Ivan shouted in horror, clutching his prized garment close to his chest with a horrified expression on his face. "Nyet! No way, Fredka! I could— That'd kill you!"

"Oh relax! Just do it gently, like in the video!" Alfred pleaded, growing desperate. He wasn't sure why he wanted it so bad, he just… he just did. He wanted to feel Ivan dominating him, touching him and choking him and making Alfred only see him and… "C'mon, please? You can like, fuck me or something if you want!"

"Fredka, are you even listening to yourself?" Ivan countered, scooting out from under Alfred. "You are my best friend, what if I hurt you?"

"Oh please, I'll be fine. Like you could actually kill me," Alfred giggled, suddenly nervous and excited and desperate all at once. Ivan didn't look very impressed with the response, but nonetheless didn't stop Alfred when he pull the ends of the scarf around himself. "Alright. You should… get on top of me."

Wordlessly and with much fumbling around the laptop, sheets, and headphone cord, they eventually settled again, Alfred taking the time to wrap the scarf around his neck one more time, giving the ends back to his friend. "I… I am not sure about this."

"Just do it," Alfred encouraged, pulling on the ends himself for emphasis. Ivan frowned.

"I thought you wanted to fuck while we did it."

"O-oh yeah. Uh, I probably have some lotion or something… Check my drawers."

"Why would you have lotion, Fredka?"

"Shut up! Don't judge me!"

Ivan shrugged, finding the half-empty bottle in no time at all. Alfred used the break time to wiggle out of his pants, glad he hadn't worn jeans for his playdate with his best friend. Ivan looked at him skeptically, blushing as he glanced down at Alfred's boxers. "You… are excited, Fredka."

"Shut up! Oh my  _God_ , Ivan, you can't just say it like that!" he shouted, lashing out in his embarrassment like he always did. Ivan frowned, looking away as he popped the lotion bottle open. Alfred peeked at him from behind his fingers, blushing and squirming nervously underneath Ivan's plush thighs and warm body.

"It is true though."

"Shut  _uuuup_!"

"You were the one asking for it," Ivan scowled, sticking a hand into Alfred's boxers to pull them away. The blond shrieked and hurriedly covered his mouth, squirming at Ivan's only somewhat amused look. Slowing to a teasing, cruel pace, Ivan gently inched Alfred's clothes down his hips, Alfred eeping pathetically when his cock bounced free from his boxers. "See?"

"Sh-shut up," Alfred whined, pulling Ivan's scarf over his mouth as his face heated. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all… "You have to take your clothes off too, you know."

Ivan shrugged, pulling back and hooking his thumbs into his sweats, easily pushing them down. Alfred's eyes widened and he nearly screamed again.

Ivan was prepared this time, learning from Alfred's earlier actions in regards to the videos. "Calm down, I am a normal size," he huffed when Alfred finally stopped thrashing, his hands covering his friend's mouth and nose again. "It is you who is small."

"I-I am not small, oh my  _God_!" Alfred complained bitterly, face an impossible red as he just stared at his best friend. Ivan squirmed but only slightly, refusing to let Alfred's awkwardness affect him. Really, weren't they friends? Of all people, Alfred was the last person he should be self-conscious around.

He was about to start figuring out how sex would even work between them before Alfred interrupted. "Can I touch it?"

"What?"

"I wanna touch it. Your… thing."

Ivan stared at him, and then at himself, and then frowned. "I thought you wanted me to choke you," he grumbled, although the idea was starting to sound less and less problematic. Alfred blushed.

"Well yeah but, I mean…"

"And, you were touching it earlier."

"Shut up!" Alfred whined, the noise grating on Ivan's ears. Blushing hotly, Alfred frowned and then reached down himself, not waiting for Ivan to tell him he could. His friend stilled in his grasp, grunting slightly when Alfred pumped him. "And besides, that was when you still had clothes on…"

"You are so strange," Ivan laughed, but his voice halted with each of Alfred's movements, with each nervous and hopeful glance Alfred shot up his way. Shuddering, Ivan ducked his chin and looked away with a quiet groan. "I… have never… done this before."

"Th-that's okay, neither have I," Alfred gulped, smiling weakly with the reassurance. He took Ivan's hand and tugged it into the gap between his legs, trying to show Ivan where to go. His friend hesitated.

"No, I mean…  _Never,_ " he tried to clarify, pulling his hand away as Alfred just gasped out a little 'oh'. They stared at each other in a moment of silence before Alfred rolled over in the bed, almost getting tangled in Ivan's scarf.

"We'll just look it up, okay?" he smiled over his shoulder, swinging the laptop around as he did another search. He didn't even mind when Ivan lay himself over Alfred's warm body, chin resting on Alfred's shoulder so he could see. They settled down, Alfred choosing a random video for them to learn from.

It was….

"Oh my  _god_ , how did that even fit," Alfred gasped, pointing at the screen as the two men's gasps echoed from the earbuds. Ivan shrugged. "Look at that thing though oh my  _God_!"

"Fredka-"

"No seriously. They shouldn't even be possible."

"Fred-"

"Oh my Goood, that guy has to be like Mary Poppin's bag or something because there is no w-urrrk!" Alfred choked, Ivan having gripped the edges of his scarf and pulled roughly on them, silencing his friend like some kind of wild beast. Flailing and nearly knocking the computer over, Alfred struggled to loosen the scarf, only ending up choking himself more.

Ivan suddenly eased up on the pressure and Alfred flopped onto the sheets, panting and harder than ever when he felt something slick prod between his rounded bubble butt. His eyes went wide as his body went deathly still, twitching only slightly as Ivan's finger found his hole. "I-Ivan," he mumbled, voice quiet in comparison to the loud moans in their ears, lip trembling as he glanced back at Ivan's serious face.

"Shh," was all he got before Ivan pushed his finger in, Alfred gasping and clenching all around it in surprise. Ivan swallowed at the needy little groan, stroking and prodding inside Alfred's ass just to see what sorts of noises his best friend would make. Alfred fidgeted and gasped, stuffing his head into a pillow as a single word tried to get out.

"What?"

"M-more," he repeated, wiggling his hips as he tried to make it easier for Ivan. His friend didn't answer, but the entry of a second finger made Alfred whimper and shudder uncontrollably. Oh, he thought, grunting as his friend spread him open, parting his cheeks and groping his ass with his free hand. Doing his best not to squirm at the slick wet noises coming from behind him, he opted instead to watch the porn still going on, the men on the screen moaning and fucking like rabbits. It was all just-

"Oh, fuuck!" he groaned desperately, hips jerking when Ivan managed to fit yet another finger into his ass, Ivan's hands crammed awkwardly into his hole. It felt wrong and disgusting and so fucking weird but… "Oh my  _God_ …"

Ivan mumbled something in Russian, the way he always did when he didn't want Alfred to know something. Alfred couldn't help but wonder if Ivan was enjoying this as much as he was. " I will be going in."

"Wh-what-" Alfred pleaded for a break, but Ivan tuned him out and thrust hard, a resounding clap echoing when their skin slapped together. He gasped and arched, spine curling as Ivan thrust into him again, the old bed creaking from the force. Remembering Alfred's other request, Ivan clutched the ends of the scarf, yanking on them until the soft fabric clenched around Alfred's neck. "Huurk—!"

"You like this?" Ivan asked, honestly curious as his hips pistoned shallowly within Alfred's tight hole. Alfred groaned and gasped, head lolling back as his breath was violently choked from him. Ivan didn't bother asking again, thrusting Alfred hard into the mattress as the video finally stopped playing.

It was just them now, the two locked together in the most intimate way possible, Alfred left clawing in the sheets as Ivan pushed into him from behind. Heat pooled in Alfred's groin, his cock forced to buck into his favorite sheets like a puppet, bent to move in time to its master. "Oh, Ivan-"

Ivan grunted, letting go of his scarf so he could more easily fuck his friend, leaning over Alfred and moving his hips as best as he could. He listened to Alfred's whimpers and let them fuel him him into going faster, wanting to hear more and more as he himself grunted in bliss. "Fredka…"

It was so good, so amazing, so innocent yet sexy that-

"ALFRED!" Matthew called from downstairs, Ivan jerking to a sudden and terrified halt. Alfred covered his mouth in a hurry, staring over his shoulder at his friend. "It's dinner time, hurry up! Your food's going to get cold!"

"I-"

"We are not finished here yet," Ivan grinned, taking up his scarf again as Alfred mewled.


End file.
